the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby (film)
Kirby is an upcoming 2020 American live-action/stop-motion/CGI-action-fantasy/-motion capture-adventure comedy-science-fiction thriller film directed by Tim Burton from a screenplay by Ted Elliott, Terry Rossio, and Ehren Kruger and based on the eponymous video game franchise of the same name, published by Nintendo. It has been announced that Debi Derryberry will play Kirby and Jack Black will play King Dedede, but no other voice actors have been announced from that point onwards. Distributed by Paramount Pictures in North America and The House of Mouse Motion Picture Group in other territories Kirby is scheduled to be released in the United States on April 19, 2020. The movie follows a pink alien hero named Kirby, who finds out about the wrath of King Dedede, a giant penguin that is hundreds of thousands of years old, and his plan to take over the world due to a boy telling him about it. Kirby then must conquer King Dedede in order to restore peace to his city, and in other cases, his planet, that being the distant Planet Popstar. Synopsis Kirby, a pink alien hero, lives on Planet Popstar in peace. However, when an 11-year-old boy named Sam tells him that a huge penguin-like creature named King Dedede and his rather suggestive plan is entering the game, things start to twist and turn. TBA. Plot The film starts with the camera zooming into a forest. In the forest, the camera shows a fancy camera angle of Kirby's house. TBA. Towards the end of the final battle, Kirby transforms into his Hypernova form and begins sucking in everything around him with a powerful wind, and then spewing them out again, launching King Dedede into space and leading him to suffocate. Kirby then begins to live a normal life again. In a mid-credits scene, TBA. In a post-credits scene, TBA. Cast TBA. Production Development TBA Buena Vista Pictures Distribution acquired the rights to produce and distribute a film based on Kirby in 2013 Before that, Buena Vista Pictures Distribution began development of a Kirby ''live-action feature film in the early 2000s, with multiple screenplay drafts, by TBA, TBA, and TBA It was announced by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution in 2003 that a Kirby Movie would be released, and was originally set for a November 2005 release, before being pushed back to an April 2006 release. Rob Minkoff was set to direct the film. However, due to the Disney beginning afraid that it would be a box office disappointment In December 2005, Disney announced that the film was cancelled for now causing the flim to in development limbo ''TBA On October 6, 2017, Paramount Pictures announced that they had acquired the rights after Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures put the film into turnaround On February 18, 2018, Paramount Pictures announced that the rights to make a Kirby film had been picked up by the company, after a deal with Nintendo and HAL Laboratory. It was later announced that Walt Disney Pictures would co-finance the film along with Paramount, despite the company's initial refusal to do so. It was later announced that the movie had been scheduled for a March 2019 release, but was pushed back to an April 2020 release because of controversies that said "that it is too early for a Kirby film". TBA Casting TBA Filming TBA Visual effects and design The visual effects will be handled by Industrial Light & Magic, with the visual effects being similar to that of Detective Pikachu. Music In March 2019, Danny Elfman, who previously worked with Tim Burton on Dumbo ''and BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2019 film), signed on to compose the score. Marketing ''TBA Release Kirby is scheduled to be released in the United States on April 19, 2020 by Paramount Pictures in North America and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in other territories Reception Trivia